herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow Joe's Victreebel
This is a Grass and Poison-Type Pokemon owned by Shadow Joe Personality As Weepinbell As a Weepinbel, It was loyal and obedience Pokemon always follow Shadow Joe's orders without refusing. As Victreebel After evolving into Victreebel, It's personality is shown to have changed, Whenever Shadow Joe or anyone gets too close to Victreebel, It will end up trying to eat or sallow them in the process. As the running gag when Shadow Joe released Victreebel out of it's Pokeball, It will try to eat him whenever calling it out of it's Pokeball similar to James' Victreebel. It does not like Slappy Squirrel because she is always horrid toward it and will also try to eat her whenever she insults it, but did not mind her nephew Skippy due to his friendly nature. Character What: Tales In Ring Ring Victreebel, Shadow Joe obtain a Leaf Stone and decides to evolve Weepingbell into Victreebel, Shadow Joe was very excited for evolving one of his Pokemon for the first time. However, Victreebel now tries to eats Shadow Joe whenever he gets too close, refusing to listen to his orders, and attacking the other Pokemon in Shadow Joe's base. Victreebel battles Shadow Joe's Vulpix and despise having the type-disadvantage Victreebel was also to overpower Vulpix without difficultly. However, Vulpix evolves into Ninetales (without a Fire Stone) and released a powerful Fire Spin, inflicting great damage to Victreebel and causing it to faint in defeat. Shadow Joe recalls Victreebel back into it's Pokeball and take both of his injured Pokemon to Pokemon Center for treatment for their injuries. Shadow Joe vows that he much learn how to control Victreebel. Shadow Joe trips over and drops Victreebel's Pokemon, causing it to be free and chasing Shadow Joe around. In Rock Vs Water, Shadow Joe planned to use Victreebel in the battle against Brock's Onix, but remembering how dangerous the Pokemon was after evolving from Weepingbell, Shadow Joe changed his mind and sends out Gyarardos instead. Character What: Friendship is Magic In The Tour, Twilight Sparkle visited her students from the School of Friendship on a tour to Shadow Joe's kingdom, When she took her students to see Shadow Joe's Pokemon, Victreebel along Ninetales started scoring at Cozy Glow sensing her evil nature, but Shadow Joe tell his two Pokemon stop anyway despite being aware of Cozy's true colors. Known Moves * Razor Leaf * Vine Whip * Tackle * Sweet Scent * Leaf Storm * Take Down * Sting Spore * Sleep Powder * Wrap * Leaf Blade * Poison Powder * Solar Beam Trivia * Victreebel is the first of Shadow Joe's Pokemon to evolute as well react it's final form. * Victreebel is the only Pokemon owned by Shadow Joe to be the same species owned by Team Rocket, In this case, James. * Shadow Joe's Victreebel is very similar toward James' Victreebel. ** Both been captured as a Weepingbell off-screen and later shown in a flashback how their trainers catch them. ** Both had running gags which involve trying to devour the trainers whenever calling them out their Pokeballs or being to close to them. Gallery Heroes0016.JPG Victreebel Eating Slappy0001.JPG Characters0014.JPG Characters0012.JPG Shadow Joe and his Victreebel0001.JPG Characters0008.JPG Characters0010.JPG Shadow Joe with his Weepinbell0001.JPG|As Weepinbell Victreebel Eats Rarity0001.JPG Skippy Going By Victreebel0001.JPG Bonked 0001.JPG Slappy Matched Toward Victreebel0001.JPG Slappy Squirrel and Victreebel0001.JPG Victreebel Crying0001.JPG Skippy, Slappy and Victreebel0002.JPG Skippy and Victreebel shocked0001.JPG Category:Character What Heroes Category:Pokemon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Elementals Category:Genderless Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Anti Hero Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Mute Category:Revived Category:Transformed Category:Grey Zone Category:Outright